Mark Ironskull
Early Beginnings The year was 1716 in lower London where a boy was born and sent to an orphanage. At the age of 16, I was shoved to the streets where I assigned aboard the Venture Prize. When it was commandeered by the HMS Iron Trident, I was given a choice to either serve the Royal Navy or be sent to prison. I greatly valued freedom so I joined as the cabin boy. Shortly after I joined the infantry and many years later after my time there, I headed to the Academy. Joining the Royal Academy In the short years after joining the regiment I was given a suggestion by my Senior officers to attend the Academy, knowing I had enough money. I left Port Royale to return to England so that I could attend the Academy and possibly ascend in rank faster. It took me four years to graduate from the academy and officially get my diploma. So much had changed in the Caribbean whilst I was in England, and we had just entered another war. Most the of original men I served with were either promoted or moved to different regiments. However, I was instead deployed to multiple naval battles and the defense of multiple islands. The conflicts themselves were bad but the worst was yet to come... Defense Of Ireland (In between this time zone things got fuzzy, so I'm going to roll with it :p) November 19, 1745 The Defense of Ireland, this stuck out most vividly-I'm not sure how this started in Diplomatics but I was freshly un-retired and was a young private again. I Remember the the sound of the bells of a Spanish landing on the island while in was in a part of the Third Division. We marched out to the gates and organized yourselves in the "Formation Of March Sequence A". Suddenly we were attacked in the rear and fought off the Spanish first division. After multiple men had died we were flanked by the enemy! We were eventually forced to retreat to the Fort. After minutes of mourning and defending the gates, the walls tumbled to the ground and fellow marines were crushed. When all hope was seemingly lost, the defiant roar of the Calvary horn sounded throughout the area, followed by Captain Ishmael breaking through the enemy lines of the Spaniards. Then Enemy Colonel Bladebones inflicted a slash through the back killing him and giving courage to the English! Boy, was that short lived! Then Sea Lord Ponce De Leon lead a group of fresh Spanish marine units in, Afterwards, we had to fall back to the keep where we valiantly defended against the Spanish. As soon as the Spanish broke through I surrendered and became a prisoner to them. Prisoner Of War November 25, 1745 When the quote " There is nothing like a spaniards' prison" came to mind, I remembered arriving in a longboat and watching a giant looming fort draw closer. I was marched inside with a bag on my head-I guessed the walls were about 10 feet thick and resistant to at least a single cannonball, likely one made of brass or a similar material. I was assigned to the third level with a jail cell of my own, and I was given the task of supplying arms for the Spanish. I was making a rifle one day and I saw a building that, by the looks of it, likely held some explosives. I built a myriad of explosive rifles but a few working ones that could only last for about 2-3 battles before exploding in Spanish hands. One night I hid in a cargo crate along with a few handguns I had made and my crew with me We were loaded on a small "Halifax" schooner and we silently killed the crew, set sail and escaped the prison easily. However, on the contrary, I knew getting into a British port would be difficult... Arrival Making our way in really wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be. We simply raised the British jack and we were allowed to gain entrance. However, something felt different. News Febuary 19th, 1746 Going on a Vacation trip the colonies picking up supplies on the way to Nassau, On the Venture Prize OTHER Category:EITC Category:Royal Navy